


Early Morning Thoughts

by orphan_account



Series: Le Garde Du Corps [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard, F/F, Fluff, Foreign Language, Languages, Romantic Fluff, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Companion Piece to Lady Killer.Though you don't have to read it to understand this story.Set a couple of months after Eve’s original confession to Villanelle, she contemplates the road in-which brought them to that moment and where they are now.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Le Garde Du Corps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Early Morning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heiress & The Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510462) by [lostgirl966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966). 



The early morning sun streamed through the large, curtained windows, the slight dust that hung in the air creating shafts of light that beamed down onto the large king-sized bed. Eve watched as the particles floated effortlessly through the air, observing as they passed in and out of the sun’s rays.

She was used to waking early, ever since taking the position of working to protect Oksana her schedule had shifted to fit around the woman, her erratic sleeping pattern meaning Eve had to mould her own to ensure she was around when Oksana was awake. It had meant she was always forced to be alert, aware of what’s happening around her even if she was deprived of sleep. But now, as she rested in the soft sheets of Oksana’s bed in her Parisian apartment, the warm presence of the woman pressed closely against her back, seeping into her very core. It was possibly the first time in months she could say that her guard was fully let down, no attempt to create a façade that protected herself, such as she had done the weeks, months even leading up to Niko leaving and the subsequent time that had come after.

It felt like a lifetime ago, thinking back to when she was married, having a stable home and what she had thought was an equally stable relationship and maybe it had been for a time, until Oksana had entered her life. Remembering what she shared with Niko, she wondered if on the day of their marriage, some part of her had known, deep down, that the spark just wasn’t there, that it never had been.

Looking back she realised their relationship was one that never truly held the desire or passion that Villanelle offered, seeming as if their marriage had been one of convenience, friends that found companionship in each other, someone to be with as their lives passed. Two people seeking solace in one another, fitting into what was expected of them, marriage, a house, a family, growing old together. It was normal and Eve wondered if that was the real reason she was unable to quell the itching feeling that had settled underneath her skin, why when Carolyn approached her that day saying she was going to be interviewed by Konstantin and Villanelle all she felt was unbridled glee.

Back then she’d heard rumours of those that were employed to protect Oksana, how they would end up becoming infatuated with the woman, observing as they were let go, the press being given all manor of reasons as to why, ranging from ‘insubordinate’ to ‘careless’. The stories never made front-page news, always being pushed back to a brief seventh page article, choosing to focus more so on the woman’s love life and extravagant trips abroad, she supposed it made for better news, a form of escapism for their readers. It wasn’t until she had spoken to Elena one time after hearing the news that Oksana was already looking for another bodyguard, this one not even lasting two weeks, that she understood one of the real reasons they’d been let go. Elena seeming suspiciously ecstatic to inform Eve, his name had been Sebastian if she was able to recollect, apparently, he’d fallen head over heels for Villanelle, seeming to only reinforce the previous rumours and theories that were floating around. But that hadn’t been the most intriguing part, it was how Elena had caught wind that Sebastian was let go because Villanelle was bored of him, having overheard a conversation that she assumed had been between Carolyn and Konstantin.

Eve would have said she’d payed little attention to Oksana’s life previously, preferring to focus on whoever she had been assigned to protect at the time. Only hearing the nuggets of information Elena would provide about the woman when they talked and the article and news headlines that became near unavoidable. She would still swear however that her life was flipped on its head the evening she punched the woman’s name into the web-browser on her laptop at home, after Carolyn informing her, she was going to be assigned to protect Oksana.

Villanelle was a puzzle Eve wanted to figure out, even back then, wade through the rumours and stories, figure out which ones held true and those that didn’t. Wondered if that had been the original spark that ignited the burning flames she was now consumed by, the flames that she couldn’t have dreamt to seek solace and comfort in, yet now did.

Eve’s hand moved to grasp the one that was rested against her stomach, intertwining her fingers with Oksana’s and squeezing lightly. She heard a soft tired sigh from the woman, her breath fanning softly against the back of Eve’s head. She could feel as Oksana moved to nuzzle into the crook of Eve’s neck, feeling her hair stretch as the young woman made herself comfortable.

If you had told Eve all those years ago, the day she stood at the alter and prepared to say her vows to Niko, that she would end up in this very moment. With one of the most infamous philanderers and womanizers pressed against her back, her soft skin pressed against Eve’s own, that they would both be committed to each other. She would have laughed in that person’s face; a full-on belly laugh that Eve knew would have ached for hours after.

“Eve.”

Oksana’s voice floated through the air, rough around the edges with sleep. It made Eve’s heart swell.

“Yeah?”

She said equally as soft.

“I could hear you thinking.”

Was the muttered response, Oksana inhaling the scent of her shampoo, eliciting a quiet laugh from Eve.

“Sorry.”

She could feel her lips curve up at the corners.

“Do you want to talk?”

It was something they had been working on over the course of the last couple of months, helping Oksana find ways to communicate with her, to overall be more communicative with one another. It only made Eve’s smile spread further.

“It’s ok, just… reminiscing.”

“About me?”

Eve could feel the slight smile of her lips as Oksana pressed a feather light kiss against her neck.

“Always.”

She could feel the smile grow even more, knowing it was indulgent and deep as the blonde continued to nuzzle against her neck. Oksana hummed lightly in response.

“That is good baby.”

Eve felt as the kisses against her neck became more incessant, beginning to creep up towards her ear.

“Oksana.”

She said warningly, even though she knew it was a hollow attempt to get the young woman to stop. She felt the slight bite against her ear, tugging lightly. Eve had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from emitting any sound at the sensation.

“You know I do not like you calling me that.”

Her voice had become huskier now, no longer only rough from sleep.

“I know darling, but we need to get up.”

“Five minutes.”

Villanelle said against her ear, Eve’s resolve had been crumbling since she’d heard the blondes voice fan against her ear. She knew they should get up, that they would want to have time wandering around the city before having to make the trek to Paris Gare Du Nord to catch the train back to England. But at this moment Eve couldn’t find it in herself to care and wasn’t that part of what this trip was supposed to be about? Time to rest and let go of the mundane worrying their usual lives brought.

Having gone from working to protect Villanelle, her roles had drastically changed in the last couple of weeks, after revealing their relationship to Konstantin he had seen it fit to change Eve’s role in protecting Oksana, now she worked to assess the security of private households, factories and businesses. Part of Eve wondered if Carolyn had found a certain glee in reassigning her role, certainly made it easier for her to forget about Eve.

“Five minutes.”

Eve said, reinforcing her words, Villanelle flipped her over, moving to slip over Eve, coming to straddle the older woman’s hips. Eve looked up into the blondes gleaming eyes and soft smile that tugged at her lips, watching as a hand moved to cradle the side of her face.

“Five minutes.”

And Villanelle leant down, connecting her lips with Eve’s.

* * *

“Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Eve said, hand in hand, tugging Villanelle along with her.

“Do we have to?”

Was the petulant reply, she could hear the slight pout in her words, it made Eve chuckle.

“Yes, now come on.”

The announcers voice coming to blare over the station.

"Plate-forme douze, pour les huit trente services de transport pour Londres va partir sous peu."

Eve only understood the ‘huit trente’ for eight thirty and ‘Londres’, London.

“Hurry up will you.”

She could hear the other woman huff behind her before reluctantly coming to walk along-side.

“You are very impatient Eve.”

“Me impatient?”

“Yes.”

She couldn’t help the eye-role at Villanelles words, of course she would think Eve was the impatient one. They came to a stop just outside of the ticket gates.

“You know, we could catch the later one.”

“What?”

Eve said distractedly, focusing on fiddling with her pockets to find their tickets to let them through the gate. Villanelle moved to grab Eve’s frantic hands, halting the woman’s movements, causing her gaze to move and meet Oksana’s.

“We could catch the later train.”

Villanelle said slowly, as if explaining something very simple to a small child, Eve huffed in response.

“We don’t even know if there will be seats available and we’ll need to sort out transport from the station when we get back to London again, and—”

Her rant was broken off by soft lips pressed against her own, Eve’s eyelids fluttered closed as she began to reciprocate, only for Villanelle to lean back, breaking the kiss.

“Wha—”

She muttered, eyelids opening, it earned a slight laugh from the blonde.

“You are cute when you ramble.”

Eve blushed, averting her gaze, seriously? Even after months she could still make her blush.

“There are always seats in first class and it is easy to arrange a car to collect us Eve, do not tell me you forgot who I am?”

Eves hand moved to push against Villanelles shoulder half-heartedly.

“Shut up.”

It only caused a smile to paint the young woman’s features, moving to retake Eve’s hand in hers. It was then that she noticed the slight crowd that had begun to form around them, having clearly recognized Villanelle.

“Ms Astankova.”

Eve’s gaze moved to look at Bill, who had finally caught up with the two, their luggage in hand. He was the one that had been assigned to take Eve’s place as Oksana’s bodyguard and she liked him, from the interactions they’d had she was quickly able to gather that he was a family man, kind-hearted and caring. Villanelle huffed, her gaze quickly flicking to look at the growing crowd before moving to reconnect with Eve’s.

Even through the tinted glasses she wore, Eve could see the silent question in her hazel eyes. She was wearing a large, wide brimmed hat that was slanted to one side, her hair done up into a bun, being concealed by the hat itself.

They hadn’t exactly gone public with their relationship as of yet, wanting to keep it just to themselves and immediate others for the time being, both agreeing it was for the best, knowing it would open them up to even more public scrutinization, or more so Eve. She sighed to herself, already feeling the resolve she’d built up beginning to fall away, which seemed to be becoming a trope for the day.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

Villanelle asked, Eve already observing the slight upwards curl of her lips.

“Ok.”

Eve confirmed after a beat, her own smile beginning to blossom. Villanelle moved to tuck Eve into her side, an arm moving to wrap around the older woman’s mid-section as her head lolled to rest against the blonde’s side. She kept her eyes down as they turned away from the ticket gates; Eve was dimly aware of Villanelle quickly saying something to Bill before moving them through the crowd of people.

It wasn’t until they had reached one of the stations many exits that Eve heard the announcers voice again.

“Le service de transport à huit heures trente de la plate-forme douze vers Londres est désormais parti.”

Eve was loosely aware that it was announcing that their train had departed, yet all she could do was smile as they came to a stop, now standing outside of the station, waiting for a car to come and collect them. She pushed herself into Villanelles side even more, the arm that was still wrapped firmly around her squeezing her waste reassuringly.

“The car will be here in five minutes.”

Eve could only smile.

“Five minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> After the first episode of S3, I may have gone into a writing binge, this story has undergone minor adjustments, being written in the span of a day, so apologies in advance if there are any parts that are incorrect or don't make complete sense.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
